Happy Birthday Caitlyn!
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: Well it was finally here. My 18th birthday. Today I, Caitlyn Gellar Am going to be able to leagally date My Boyfriend of 9 months, Nate Briggs." Sucky Summary. R&R. Tanks. Smitchie/ Naitlyn


Here Is another oneshot from Camp Rock. Its Called _Happy Birthday Caitlyn!_ I accually wrote it on my birthday, So most of what happened in this story happened at my party. So for the first time, I got influenced by myself to write a story. I had to add some parts of The Camp Rock story Line. So not ALL Of this story happened to me but most of it. And you'll notice that I use mostly the same family characters in all of my one-shots. Hope you like it.

xxSamy-Jane.

Story: Happy Birthday Caitlyn!

Your Fantablous Writer: xxSlytherinPrincess

Parings: Naitlyn/Smitchie.

One-Shot.

THANK YOU TO DEVILPUP FOR LETING ME USE HER CHARM BRACELETT IDEA: The charm bracelett at the end of this story was from ATCR an awsome story from an amazing writer DevilPup. Look her up and Read her stories!.

Caitlyns POV:

Well it was finally here. My 18th birthday. Today I, Caitlyn Gellar Am going to be able to leagally date My Boyfriend of 9 months, Nate Briggs from The hottest band, Connect 3. Since we met at Camp Rock almost a Year ago now, we just had one of those connections. When we first met we just knew that we were ment to be together. Sounds Cheesy right?

Nate and I, were always the kinda 'Clone Couple' of Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie and I, were always mentioned with our boyfriends in the magizines and on the telivision. We never gave it much thought untill that one mornings edition of HotTunes. I was living with Mitchie untill my parents got home from where ever it was that they were going this time. It was the first day of school and my birthday.

Mitchies mom called us down for breakfast. So we got up and started jumping around to the Connect 3 cd, Jason had bought us for a joke, we used that cd to do our morning routine. So Mitchie and I jumped our way across either side of the room to our shared closet. Mitchie's dad was making a new closet just so Mitchie and I would each have Our own. I picked out my new black skinny jeans and a grey tee shirt with a raindow and clouds on it. But since it wasnt quite me yet, I took of that shirt put on a grey tanktop, and put my fishnet hoodie on over that and the put my grey tee shirt over that. That was more me. Mitchie On the other hand grabbed a red tanktop, a pink tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. So Mitchie.

Mitchie and I grabbed our bags and our hoodies because it was raining outside. We both had black and green hoodies with the Name _Commercial Perfection, _Which was our band, written on the back along with our names. Like mine said Caitlyn really big then lists the other band members names underneath. The other band members are, Mitchie, Shanes sister Jesslyn, Nates sister Sarah, and Jasons brother Landon. We all had them, Shanes mother had got them for us for christmas.

We all figured that since we all have AMAZING guitar talents for Jesslyn and Sarah. Awsome Drumming talents for Landon, And You know Mitchies Voice, And I do the mixing and Editing for our Cd's. Connect 3's label manager has added us to the Boys' label. Another reason we all started the band was that, while our brothers, or boyfriends, In Mitchies and My case, have such a successful time with music why cant we. I know what your thinking. 'Well you only Mix the music, your not accually in the band' Right? See I know, everyone says that. But what you probally dont know about me, Im a BEAST at playing guitar. I DO play guitar in our band, just not all the time.

Wow, I got a bit distracted off topic but now im back. Ok so we were heading downstairs, Like we do every morning."Morning girls." Mitchies dad said from behind his paper. "Morning Daddy!" We both chimed in. We walked instep over to him and each kissed one cheek. Since I moved in after Camp Rock last year, Mitchies parents just thought of me as a daughter. Dont get me wrong I Love MY Parents but Mitchies parents are just my Second set. Mitchie and I sat down after kissing our 'Father' good morning, just as two cheese ommlettes were placed in front of us. "Thanks Mom, I Love these Ommlettes." Mitchie giggled."Ohh! HotTunes is on!" I yelped. Mitchie's mom cought the idea and turned it up. I smiled in reply.

_In other news, Pop group Connect 3 are rumored to be comming to the little town of Huntington Maine to see their girlfriends Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar. Lead Singer Shane Grey was rumored to be seen with bandmembers Nate Briggs and Jason McDonald walking into the New York Mall and walking into a Jewerly store. Twenty Minutes later all three boys left holding bags that looked full. Poperatzi followed the band mates around the mall, And to their surprise the Group stopped and took Pictures with fans and signed autographs for them. The group later left the mall after making a few more stops that were told not to be identified, personally by the band. Shane Grey was calm as a fan asked about his new music, the new sound that he created. We can all thank His girlfriend Mitchie Torres for the New sound and the New Shane. Lets just Hope our favorite Couples 'Smitchie' and 'Naitlyn' Stay around for a long time._

Mitchie and I looked at eachother. "Smitchie?!" She asked me."NAITLYN?!" I whisper-yelled."Do these people have nothing better to do than come up with stupid nicknames for famous couples!" I sighed and sat back in my seat."Well thats what you get for dating Nate Briggs from Connect 3." Mitchie laughed. I guess she found it funny that My boyfriend and I were now going to be known as _Naitlyn._ "Well, I know, but why couldnt it be like, I dont know, _Cate_." I whinned. "Because thats your name already Cait." Mitchie laughed. I looked over at the clock. _7:25_. I jumped up and grabbed my hoodie and my bag. "Come on _Smitchie_ we'll be late!" I Yelled from the front door.

I ran out the door because I knew she would run after me. But when I stepped out of the door I accually ran _into_ someone. Karley Schaffer. The _Tess Tyler _of Huntington. I Could hear Mitchie Laughing and Running at the same time. When Mitchie reached the door her laughs were silenced. "What do you want Karley." Mitchie sneered. "Well I heard that you were on HotTunes this morning and I-" Mitchie had the confidence to stop Karley Schaffer in midsentence."No Karley, you heard our names and saw that our boyfriends were comming to town and you just wanted to meet them, Well guess what girly, your not going to be around us when Nate and Shane get here, I dont even want to know that you are even _breathing_ around where ever it is that our boyfriends are going to be. Got me?" This was one of the reasons I loved Mitchie, She is stand-offish now, but when we get to school, she will be like a shy puppy dog and will stay in a shell.

Now was my chance, I could say anything to Karley right now, but Mitchie just Said it all, I saw a Glimmer of chance in Karley's eyes, I knew what she was thinking. "And Karley, If you do anything to ruin the time our boyfriends have to spend with us I will PERSONALLY hunt you down and make you wish you were never born. AND If you even step near Jason, once again I will PERSONALLY Find you. Got Me?" I could see the only glimmer of hope in Karleys eyes fade. Mitchies face was surprised that she forgot to add Jason in her rant about Nate and Shane. But then she looked at me and smiled, I smiled in return. I shut the door behind Mitchie and saw that her parents were standing in the kitchen doorway listening to us. Her mom smiled and winked and her dad gave me a small thumbs up. But I knew it wasnt just for me but for Mitchie too.

Mitchie and I pushed Karley, Who was frozen in position in just as much shock as Mitchies Best Friend Serria, who was standing on the sidewalk listening, Out of the way and walked down the sidewalk. Since I came Serria had an open heart to me. She let me be one of her bestfriend the day I met her. Along with another boy, Dylan, that was his first day there the day I arrived. He was the first one to talk to me besides Mitchie and Serria. So Dylan, Serria, Mitchie and I all started hanging out. Aside from my Brother Chris and My Sister Bryanna and Mitchies Brother and Sister, Gaige and Emily, they were My only friends here. I couldnt trust anyone here other than them. I was afraid that people wanted to be friends with _Shane, Nate, And Jason_. Or They wanted to be Friends with _Nate Briggs' girlfriend_, not _Caitlyn Gellar. _

But as I lived here for almost a full year now, I learned that I was completely RIGHT! There isnt a single girl in our school that isnt obsessed with Shane. But then theres those Nate fans. But the Jason Fans are the worst. The plastic airheads keep just running up to me asking if I knew what Jasons Middle name was, Or what his favorite color was, I accually got asked once what his Shoe size was. Only the Fairly smart Plastics would ask for his Phone number. I simply said i didnt have it or that he didnt have a phone, and then Mitchie would ruin it by saying she got a text from Jason, And had to announce it. Neither Mitchie or I Had a Cell Phone before last week. Nate had got me a Cell Phone for my Birthday, and since Mitchie didnt have one either, Shane bought her one.

We got them in a Package together. Accually Mitchies parents didnt want us to have a Cell Phone. They said that we had no use for them. And that they didnt have the Money to Pay for two Teenage Girls' Cell Phone Bills. But Shane and Nate both wrote a note to 'Our' parents saying that the company was paying for it. So they didnt have to worry. When we got them we hadent seen our boyfriends in almost three weeks. When we got them the first thing we did was go to put Shane, Nate, And Jasons number in it, to find it was already done. Our Phones were fixed to have everyones number in it, other than our school friends, Serria and Dylan.

Both Of Our phones had Shanes Cell, Nates Cell, Shane, Nate, And Jasons appartment, Shanes Moms Cell, Nates Mom Cell, Shanes Dad's Cell, Nates Dads Cell, Shanes Parents House And Nates Parents House Number. Shane put his sisters Jesslyn, Savannah and Kaylee, And his brothers Brice and Daniels Number in there too.That wasnt all, There was Jasons Cell, Jasons Parents House and their Cell Phones, Nates sisters Sarah and Kelly and His Brother Brandon. Jasons Sisters Stacey, Shannon, Scarlett, and his Brothers Landon and Blaine. They had Mitchies Brother and Sisters Numbers, And My Parents Mitchies Parents and My Brother and Sister.

So its safe to say that our boyfriends were up all night messing with our phones. They had a different song for everyone that called. Put tons of Connect 3 songs on as well as our bands music. It was weird hearing _Commerical Perfection_ ringing when one of the band members called. I've heard our music on the radio but never as a ringtone. If our phones rang in class accidentally, people would always know exactly who was calling. Because the same people called all the time. Like when My Phone would start playing _When you Look me In the Eyes_ or _Hello Beautiful_. They would know it was Nate. But Mitchies Phone was always ringing and it was ALWAYS Shane. So in the Middle of class you would here a soft playing of _Gotta Find you _or _Hollywood._ It was Shane. Either Calling Or texting.

Im not sure why but Mitchie and I were allowed to have our phone in class. Not like Openly talking in the middle of History, but like if we got a call we were allowed to go into the hall and answer it. I have a funny feeling that Kevin, the boys manager, Talked to our principal about him needing to keep intouch with the band. Our band. He told us that we couldnt have the line busy all the time because he might need to get a hold of us. Sure, I think it was just so Nate and Shane could text us after rehersal, or something with out them whinning and saying they couldnt because we were in school.

Well you remember From HotTunes they said that the Boys went somewhere that they didnt want anyone to know. Well after school that day we found out, but not with out major pains along the way. Since the boys were going into the Jewerly store, people thought that they were going to propose to us, so everyone thought they went to buy a tux. HA! Thats funny, People here are so stupid, Mitchie and I knew what they got in the store, considering we heard them talking about it. But I wont tell you untill we get them. Well Karley quickly retalliated from earlier. She didnt want anyone to know Mitchie and I told her off. And Karley was Relentless in a little thing we like to call Payback.

In the last week Mitchie and I had aquired some other Famous Numbers. Like we both had Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, And Yesterday We Got Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu. We had Our bands Label's number on it. So Karley thought It would be fun to try and steal our phones and Post everyones number up on the school Bulletin board. But before she could take our phones from our purses, Like it was timed, _When You Look Me In The Eyes, _and, _Gotta Find You_, started to play.

Mitchie and I reached down to the floor into our purses to find that Karley had her hand hovering over our purses. "Miss Schaffer, what is it that you are doing." Our teacher, Mr. Michaeltrott, said and Karley blushed and ran out the door. "Umm, Mr. Mike, It's our Label, we HAVE to take this." I said. "Oh yes Miss Gellar you and Miss Torres may go into the hall and answer it. But make it quick please." Mr. Michaeltrott said winking. Mitchie smiled her huge trademark smile, and I just laughed.

Mitchie and I walked into the hall but quietly because we Heard someone talking on the phone. It sounded like Karley but I wasnt sure, I guessed it was because she was the only one who had left the class in the whole hallway. Well we didnt care so I answered my phone. "Hey Nate, I miss you!" I cooed._"I Miss you too Caity, where are you right now." _Nates voice came through the phone. "Uh, I just left Mr.Mikes class room." I Looked around, Mitchie was on the phone with Shane laughing and walking down the hall._ "Oh, Follow Mitchie."_ I Loved Nate to death but he was so freaking confusing. "Why? How'd you know Mitchie was Walking?" I Asked looking around for Nate and Shane watching us. _"Cait, stop spinning, just follow Mitchie. I'll see you soon bye baby." _Nate laughed. "Bye Babe, I Love You." I replied running after Mitchie. _"I Love you too." _Nate added before he hung up.

By this time, I was really confused. Im easily confused as im sure you can tell. Well I ran after Mitchie and we were laughing like mad walking down the hall. "What do you think they are doing?" Mitchie asked giggling still. "Knowing Nate, Probally standing outside waiting for us." I smiled looking out the front of the school. Well we were right, Or I was at least. Nate, Jason and Shane were sitting on the hoods of their cars. Nate was on his Black Corvette. Shane was on his Red Mustang. And Jason was on his Mint Green Sebring. Mitchie and I giggled and I put my index finger up, telling them to wait one second.

We walked into the school office and the sceratary just smiled and told us to go. "Mr. McDonald has already told us to let you two go. So go and have a great day Miss Gellar, Miss Torres you as well." The secratary said with a smile on her face, Kinda looked like it was plastered there. Creepy, Yes. But Mitchie and I walked out of the office and grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. We walked out and practically ran to Nate and Shane. Apparently we atracted attention because every kid in our school was looking out the window at us. I didnt care, I hadnt seen my boyfriend in over two weeks. I was gonna kiss my boyfriend. Mitchie was gaining confidence as well she kissed Shane like there was no tomorrow. I could see Jason was feeling lonely so i stepped away from Nate and went over to Jason. "Hey Jase, I Missed you too!" I Said kissing his cheek, and hugging him. "I Missed you too Caity, I Have a present for you." Jason said going into his car.

Nate shot Shane a Look, and well Shane didnt get the look because he was STILL making out with Mitchie. Nate kicked Shanes knee and He and Mitchie broke apart." Nate, dude what the hell." Shane asked groggily. " Should I give Caity her present now or later." Nate asked Mitchie and Shane both. "Well give her half now half later." Mitchie answered. "Mitch hes not paying her for a drug deal, its all or nothing." Shane corrected. "Shane im not Gambling, I'll give her the bracelett now but the other stuff later. Sound Good?" Nate asked Mitchie more so than Shane. "Well Nate, I think you should give her the ring now, and the Bracelett later." Mitchie answered, again.

"That sounds good Mitch, Thanks" Nate hugged Mitchie. "No prob, Nate." She replied. Well I was still talking to Jason, and when he got back he brought two boxes. One for me and one for Mitchie. I opened the box and I almost cried. There was a golden locket with the initals _CNG_ carved into the back. "Jason!" I cried and hugged him so hard that he almost fell over." You like it?" He laughed."Jason I Love it, Thank you so much!" I cried again. Jason took the necklace and turned me around, I Pulled my hair away from my neck and he attached the neckalce ends together. I hugged him one more time before I ran over to Nate. "I see Jase gave you his gift." Nate laughed. "Uh Mitch, this is for you, even though its not your birthday!" Jason handed Mitchie the box. Mitchie Smiled her huge smile and opened the box. Almost like Jason was expecting it, he readied himself to be jumped on. Mitchie turned around to Jason and accually jumped on him. Mitchie too had gotten a Golden locket with the Initals _MCT_ in the back.

Shane and Nate both took smaller boxes out of their pockets. Shane pulled Mitchie in front of him after Jason helped her too put on her necklace. Nate did the same thing pulling me in front of him. The opened the boxes at the same time and Mitchie and I both screamed. "Michelle Carmen Torres, Im not Porposing, yet. But I am giving you this as a Promise that one day, I will be here to ask you to be my wife, and by taking this ring you are promising that you will say yes." Shane looked into Mitchies teary eyes. Shane slide the ring on Mitchies finger and Mitchie smiled and hugged him." Shane Alexander Grey, I Love you and I always will, I Will, no matter what I WILL Marry you someday." Mitchie choked out through her tears.

Now it was Nates Turn, He pulled me close and kissed my forehead."Caitlyn Nicole Gellar, I Love you. More than any Man has ever loved a woman, Except Maybe Shane and Mitchie, But, This ring is expressing how much I Love you, and If you would Please accept this Ring, you are promising me that you want to marry me someday." Nate smiled looking into My eyes. "Nathaniel Brice Briggs, I will take this ring and I will promise you that I Love you more than my vocabulary will let me express." I was trying to say more through my tears but I couldnt talk as it is but now I was crying so it made it just a bit harder.

Mitchie and I told our boyfriends that we HAD to go back to class that we would be home in less than and hour and a half. After pouting a little they let us go. "Nate, I love you, But our love isnt going to educate me." I Pledded. " But Cait, I dont want you to go. Cant you just skip the rest of class. Just spend time with me?" Nate gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Nathaniel Brice, are you pouting!" My sister Bryanna said comming out of the school. My brother and Mitchies brother came storming out of the school as well. "Where the hell do you get off, porposing to my baby sister in front of our school Shane." Mitchies brother Gaige said grabbing Shanes wrist as he tried running away."Gaige, chill its a promise ring, im not engaged yet!" Mitchie screamed.

I Could see my brother about to jump at Nate. "Christopher Matthew Gellar, If you touch even one curly hair on my boyfriends head, I will hurt you so bad Dad will feel it!" I said punching my brothers arm. Nate laughed and we just stood together, and Watched Gaige and Shane play ring-around the rosie with Shanes car. "YOUR A DEAD MAN GREY!" Gaige screamed jumping ON Shanes Mustang."THATS IT! YOU JUST DENTED MY MUSTANG! IM GOING TO KILL YOU TORRES!" Shane yelled grabbing Gaiges hoodie from the back and pulling him to the ground."SHANE!" Mitchie screamed. Shane was just about to punch Gaige when Mitchie screamed. "WHAT! HE DENTED MY CAR!" Shane yelled at her pointing to his hood.

"SHANE THATS MY BROTHER YOUR ABOUT TO PUNCH! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS BROTHER! JUST LET THE BOY GO!" Mitchie screamed. I've never heard Mitchie scream like that. It was kinda cool. Shane let Gaige off the ground and Gaige ran over to Mitchie. "You ever stand up for me like that again, I'll disown you as my sister, Got it? I can take your pussy boyfriend with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back. Do you know what you just did Mitchie? Do you understand what you just did?" Gaige asked grabbing Mitchies arms and shaking her. "Ow Gaige, And yes i do know what I just did, I just saved you form getting your ass kicked by my boyfriend! Sorry for wanting to help my brother out a little." Mitchie was crying by this point. Shane got the courage to walk over to Mitchie and Gaige. He wrapped his arms around Mitchies waist and whispered to her, "Im sorry". "For what?" She whispered back. "For what, what?" Gaige asked. "For this," Shane said punching Gaige in the Face.

"That felt good." Shane added as Gaige was wiping the blood that was comming from his nose. "Damn Grey, You finally got the Balls to stand up to me." Gaige laughed. Shane just smiled. "Hey Mitch you wanna head out with us, Maybe you and Cait can come out to lunch with us, Jase got you out for the rest of the day." Shane looked at Mitchie and accually pouted. "Ok we just have to go in and get our stuff. But we'll be back." Mitchie said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the school. Cait, what just happened?" Mitchie asked me smiling. "Well Mitch, I just got my birthday present which was a future husband. As did you, even though its not your birthday." I said calmly untill we walked into the school."MITCHIE! CAITLYN! WAIT UP!" We heard from behind us, we looked around to see half the school comming at us. "Caitlyn I dont think you should be calm, I think we should leave our stuff here and run out the door to the boys cars." Mitchie said grabbing my hand and pulling it towards the door.

"MITCHIE WAIT! CAITLYN HOLD ON FOR A MINUTE!" The same voice was getting closer so we decided to run then. Mitchie and I ran out of the doors of the school, Nate and Shane had the car doors ready for us, Proped open so we could jump in and we could go. I'd thank them later, but now I just had to get out of there. We each jumped into our boyfriends car and we drove, not sure where but we drove. I texted Mitchie the whole time._ Hey Mitch, You should call the school to tell them we aint commin back today.-Cait._ I sent the message and put the phone in the palm on my hand. "Nate, did you really mean it?" I Asked randomly. "Really mean what Caity?"Nate laughed, he was confused but he didnt show it. "That you wanted to marry me someday." I practially whispered. "Caitlyn Nicole, If I didnt mean it I wouldnt have gave you the ring now would I?" Nate looked at me with such surprise, like why was I asking. My phone vibrated in my palm. _No Cait, I dont need to, Jase got us out for the rest of the day. You know where we're going?- Mitch._ I laughed, you think _she _would know, Shane is driving ahead of Nate and I. _Mitchie, your in front of us, ask Shane. Nate wont tell me.-Cait. _It was true I asked Nate like ten times and he wouldnt tell me.

After almost and hour and a half driving, we finally stopped. And by that time I really had to Pee. Nate wouldnt stop during the whole way here. And here being New York. Mitchie and I had figured this out when Jason texted us telling us where we were going. Jason couldnt keep a secret from us. It was just Impossible for him. Oh well, we wernt complaning. Nate and Shane stopped the car and Mitchie and I practically jumped out of the cars. We ran together into the nearest building and found a bathroom. And after about ten minutes we can out we had fixed our hair and fixed our clothes. Because we figured we were here for something important so we had to look our best. We were right. Nate and Shane took us to this amazing resturant whos name I couldnt pronounce, and we had this amazing dinner.

After dinner Nate and Shane said that they would be right back. They walked up to the doors of the bathrooms and started patting their jackets. When the felt something in their jacket pockets, both of them let out a sigh of relief. They walked back to the table and Nate was blushing when he looked at me, "I didnt know I could make you do that anymore Nathaniel Briggs." I giggled. Shane apparently kicked Nate under the table because just like a mirror to Shane, Nate reached into his front pocket and Both guys pulled out little black velvet boxes. They handed them to Mitchie and I. We looked at eachother, not being able to contain our smiles. When we opened the boxes, There were gold braceletts. Both identical to the other, Gold braceletts with music notes, microphones, hearts and initals. The initals on mine were, C and an N. Mitchies ahad a M and an S.

Nate reached his body over the table and kissed me, this time not followed by Shane. Nate and I shared our kiss for a good 2 minutes. When we broke apart, Nate looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much Caitlyn. Happy Birthday." He kissed me again. That was my birthday. The best birthday in the history of birthdays. And I had the best boyfriend in the history of great boyfriends. Nathaniel Brice Briggs. My boyfriend.

There was the long awaited finish of this story. I dont have much to say after that. Im working on a story but i wont be able to post it for quite a awhile. Becasue its a Jonas Fic, i cannot post it on Fanfiction. So if you know of anywhere that I could post that story before J.O.N.A.S comes out when there is a fandom on only the jonas brothers, please tell me.

Tanks

xxSamy-Jane.


End file.
